


Addicting games

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey knows to surprise Zeke





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any/any, "You're kinkier than I thought" "Is that a compliment?" "Of course"

The ropes around his wrist were loosened, the shawl, which had limited his sight, disappeared. Only hesitating, Zeke dared to open his eyes and come back into reality. The last hour had been like a wild ride through a strange world, mind-blowing, breathtaking and scary.

Casey was kneeling on the king-sized bed, watching him. Deep in is blue eyes were still lying a touch of this demonic glimmer. Zeke swallowed hard when he felt the burning desire rushing through him again. Never before he had felt like that; so helpless, so lost but not able to stop it.

Gently Casey let his fingers wander over Zeke's skin, caressing the marks of bites and hard pinching and again Zeke felt shivers running through his body.

„You are much kinkier than I ever thought,“ he murmured.

Casey paused and smiled, suddenly almost shy.  
„Is this a compliment?“

Was it? Zeke thought back to all what had happened between them today. Only some hours ago he would have laughed at anyone who tried to tell him that he would enjoy it to be turned into a sub. Since he could remember he had always been the topper. Unable to give up control. But no one had ever had a reason to complain; he was a good lover.

Least of all Casey Connor. He had been still a virgin when they had fucked first about half a year ago; shy, inexperienced. It had been something in his eyes, so blue like he had never seen it before, that Zeke had felt drawn to him anyway. That it finally turned into more than just a one-time adventure. He just couldn't get enough of him. But the role distribution had never been a question; Casey was born to be fucked and Zeke loved to give him what he wanted.

Til today. The moment he had entered the garage Zeke had felt it that something was different than usual. Casey had looked at him with piercing eyes when he asked him, "Do you trust me?"

Strange question; Zeke had shrugged.  
„Sure.“

„How much do you trust me?“

What happened next had turned his world around. Casey was the geek, the nerd, the loser, the wimp from school. Not the one who took over control of his body, his thoughts, his whole life. Maybe he should have known better. Casey was stronger than the others thought, he did always go his way and he always got what was important for him. He was Delilah's fugleman at the school's magazine; he would graduate soon as one of the tops of class; he would go to Cal Science next year.

And Zeke had been unable to say 'No!' to him when he had pulled out the ropes and the scarf. His mind told him to stop this, his body betrayed him. He lusted for Casey's touch, was ready to devote himself to the game. Scaring but addicting.

„Zeke?“

He looked up; eye contact again, and he nodded.  
„Yeah,“ he said, his voice rough, his mouth dry.  
„I guess this is a compliment.“

„Oh. Good.“  
The devious sparkles were back and almost took Zeke's breath away.  
„Then you are ready for the next round?“

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for comment_fic
> 
> Also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
